In certain prior art, crop row sensors may be used to sense the position of crop rows to guide an off-road vehicle properly with respect to the crop row for performing an agricultural task, such as spraying, treating, or harvesting the crop. In some prior art, crop row sensors may comprise arms that contact the plants with the crop rows to establish a central position of the vehicle with respect to the crop row. In other prior art, crop row sensors may use image processing (e.g., stereo vision) or electromagnetic radiation (e.g., a laser scanning transmitter and receiver) to estimate the orientation of crop rows with respect to the vehicle. If there are gaps in the crop row because of seeds that did not germinate, damaged plants, or otherwise, the crop row sensors may not be able to provide a reliable estimate of the central position of the vehicle with respect to the crop row. Further, if the vehicle (e.g., sprayer) travels at higher speed, the crop row sensors may not be able to provide reliable real-time estimates of the central position of the vehicle with respect to the crop row. Accordingly, there is a need for an improved method and system for guidance of off-road vehicles.